Morning, Sleepy Head
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Aiden and Danny have that dinner they mentioned. Spoilers: Hush. One shot, please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! 

**A/N:** I'm not sure how I thought this up, but I wanted to write something with Danny and Aiden's dinner. I'm not a Danny/Aiden fan, however. I merely think of them as something akin to brother and sister. I'm asuming that Danny lives in an apartment, since they never mention his home in the show (I wouldn't be surprised if he lived with his mother). I also made him a neat freak. Also, this is a one shot deal, so enjoy.

**Morning, Sleepy Head**

Dinner sounded great.

"Put you on the hood," Aiden said, giving Danny a small shove as they walked towards the exit. They both laughed. The case had been a strange one. Aiden couldn't imagine why anyone would get a thrill out of that stuff.

"Like I said, I'm driving," Danny said. Aiden glanced at him as they climbed into his car. It was clean, something Aiden hadn't expected. She looked around, expecting to find empty coffee cups strewn all over the place. Instead, there was one. It was sitting in the cup holder, not tilting or anything.

"A little cleaner than I expected," Aiden muttered. Danny laughed.

"What'd you expect? A junkyard? I keep my car as clean as I can, considering the fact that I drive it everyday," Danny said, pulling out of the parking spot. He glanced over at Aiden as he pulled into traffic.

"Where are we eating?" Aiden asked. She leaned her head against the window and watched the cars go past. They're headlights flashing by the window.

"Dunno, how about Ellen's Stardust Diner?" Danny suggested. Aiden shook her head.

"Not in the mood for singing right now," she said. Danny laughed.

"How about my place, then?" Danny asked. Aiden looked over at him, she thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, why not. If you can actually cook," they both laughed. Danny took a few more turns before they ended up at his apartment building.

"Here we are," Danny said. He opened his door and slipped out of the car.

"Wait, how am I gonna get my car back?" Aiden asked. Danny chuckled.

"I'll give you a ride into work tomorrow," Danny said. Aiden thought this over for a moment before nodding and getting out of the car. She followed him up to his apartment. It was surprisingly neat, as well. There were one or two T-shirts strewn about on the couch, but other than that it was clean.

Danny grabbed the shirts and tossed them into a room off the kitchen, which Aiden guessed was the bedroom. She began to slip her coat off, and Danny slipped around behind her to help.

"Uh, thanks," Aiden said. Danny smiled.

"I'll just hang it up for you," he said. "Have a seat. I hope you don't mind pasta, that's all I've got."

"Pasta's fine. I've had TV dinners for the past three nights, anyway," Aiden said. She sat

down on the couch. "This is a nice place."

"I try," Danny said. He was moving around in the kitchen, Aiden could hear him. It sounded like he was doing everything at once.

"You need a hand? I'll go grab the 'Robo-spanker!'" Aiden said. She couldn't help but mention it. The case had been just a little too weird, but it was fun making fun of the contraption. She heard Danny chuckle.

"No, I'm fine. And, anyway, what good would that thing do? I can't believe anyone even buys things like that," he said. He was pouring the pasta into the pot.

"Apparently 'Garage Joe's' Customers want them," Aiden said. "What kind of pasta are you cooking?" She twisted around on the couch, coming face to face with Danny.

"Spaghetti," he said. He moved around and sat down next to Aiden, setting down two glasses of water with coasters under them on the coffee table. Aiden smiled and picked up her water. She took a sip of it.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked. Danny shrugged.

"Not long. I was just sitting down, anyway," he said. He picked up his own water and held up his glass to Aiden. "To a case well solved."

"Now that I can drink to," Aiden said. She tapped her glass against Danny's and they both took a sip. A little buzzer began to go off, and Danny was back to the kitchen.

"Pasta's ready," he said. Aiden stood and walked into the kitchen. The table was set and she sat down across from Danny. They both dug into the pasta, twirling their spaghetti and eating it.

"This is great," Aiden said, pausing to take a drink. Danny nodded, still chewing. He swallowed and took a drink of his water.

"Glad you like it," he said. He set his glass down and picked up the plates. "You want anymore?"

"No, thanks."

Danny cleared the table and he and Aiden moved onto the couch. They sat there, talking and joking. Slowly, as it got later and later, Aiden began to fall asleep. Danny stood up and laid her down on the couch. He went to another room and came out with a blanket. He lay it across her and walked into his bedroom.

It was way past his bedtime.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Aiden opened her eyes the next morning, it was to very strange surroundings. She sat up, too quickly, and looked over her shoulder. Danny Messer was sitting at a table eating eggs.

"Morning sleepy head," he said. He took a sip from a mug and smiled.


End file.
